Different
by jesuislacamera
Summary: Lucas returns to tree hill during the summer break. Through the relationship had offically ended Brooke & He still feel for each other.Will Lucas leave again or will love be given a chance?
1. Returning

Daydreamer31/08/2004

A/N: Hey all, this is my first OTH fan fiction. So plz review with care & plz review. It took me a while to edit & write so I hope you all enjoy it.

If you have any questions ask them either in review or email.

Love Debbie

Different

One Tree Hill FF

Summary: Set after the season finale. During the summer, Lucas, after persistent begging from his mother & Haley, agrees to come home for the rest of the hols. Will sparks fly between Lucas & those he left behind?

Chapter 1

Haley sat in the backseat of Peyton's car, glancing at her watch every half minute or so. In 10 minutes, her best friend would be arriving back from Charleston to Tree Hill. She couldn't wait to see him. She'd had missed him so much & he was finally coming back home; maybe for good.

Haley lent forward until her head was between the front two passenger seats in which Brooke & Peyton were seated in.

"Umm Peyton could go a little faster, I'm kind of in a hurry." Haley yelled over the loud rock music.

"Haley, if I go any faster we'd be twenty years into the future!" Peyton replied smiling.

"Where's the slamming party Hales?" Brooke asked running a causal hand through her hair.

"Don't you mean, where's the fire Brooke?" Haley questioned.

"That phrase is so over & so boring! Mine on the other hand is so now & so...so me!" Brooke declared.

Peyton met Haley's gaze in her car's rear-view mirror, together they started to giggle. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, why the rush?" Brooke repeated.

At this Haley fell back in her seat and became silent. Only she, Nathan & Karen knew Lucas was returning. Haley hadn't mentioned it because she knew how hurt Brooke and Peyton had been when they had found he had left. She really didn't want to have to lie to them, so she'd just have to tell the truth.

Peyton reached over to switch off her cd player.

"Hales? Hey Tutor girl! What's up?" Brooke shouted.

Haley smiled slightly. Brooke hadn't called her that in a while.

Peyton looked through the rear-view mirror, watching Haley before she spoke up.

"Come on girl, you can tell us anything."

"Lucas is coming back today" She confessed.

Brooke's eyes widened in shock. "Lucas? As in Lucas Scott, basketball playing ex boyfriend of mine, dumped me for best friend, injured shoulder, ditched town in the middle of the night, left a letter to apologise & explain why, Lucas?"

Haley winced. "Yeah, him."

"Well now that we've cleared that up...Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Peyton shouted.

"Look I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to let know you." Haley said.

"Well let me teach you how. "Brooke, Peyton Lucas is back in town."" Brooke recited sarcastically.

They drove on in quiet for a while.

"Are you still mad at me?" Haley asked meekly.

"Yes" They replied in unison

"Are you gonna stay mad at me long?"

"Not if you pay me" Came Brooke's reply.

The three girls began chuckle.

Later in the day

When they pulled up outside Lucas's former home there was a baby blue drop top Mercedes in the driveway. Nathan sat sprawled on the backseat chatting to Lucas.

Haley practically jumped out of Peyton's car and bombarded Lucas with a hug.

"Hello to you too." Lucas smiled. Haley stepped back to analyse him. He stood watching her.

"Like what you see?" He teased playfully.

"Not really but you'll do." Haley retorted back jokingly. He rolled his eyes.

"So did you miss me?"

"Miss you?! I didn't even notice you were gone. But seriously Lucas, I did but you have some bonds to repair." She stated turning towards Peyton's car.

Lucas calmed. "I know." He walked past Haley heading towards Peyton's car.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Hi" Peyton replied casually.

"Hey" Brooke answered distantly. She couldn't bear to look at him. If she did, her feelings would heighten & she'd just embarrass herself.

As Brooke watched Lucas apologize the need to touch him & kiss him grew intensely. But for she knew he could have a girlfriend back in his new home.

"I know you guys are probably mad at me for just up and leaving but I needed a change & Tree Hill just wasn't the place to make it. I'm sorry. I just hope we can be friends."

Peyton sighed. "Lucas we were always friends. It wasn't the fact you left. It's the fact you couldn't tell me face to face."

"You gonna stick around? My mum's planning some kind of welcome back lunch, then Nathan's dragging me to his party "to try & find me a girl"" Lucas raised his eyes to the sky. Peyton smiled.

Brooke inwardly breathed sigh of relief at Lucas' comment. Maybe she had a chance.

"Sounds like fun." Peyton stepped out of her car. She & Lucas hugged briefly.

Peyton walked towards Lucas' new car.

"Hey Nathan, Haley could stop sucking face for a while so I can checkout Luc's ride?"

Brooke sat watching. Lucas tilted his head to the side studying Brooke's expression.

"So you're back huh?" She commented.

"Yeah, my mum's so happy."

"So you gonna stick around or just disappear again?" Surprisingly, there was no bitterness in her voice.

"I don't know yet. Maybe." He answered truthfully.

"Well, if you do stay you can hang around with me & Peyton from time to time." She offered, virtually meeting Lucas' gaze.

"That would be cool. I'm sorry about how we left things, us."

Brooke raked a hand nervously through her hair. "So am I." She admitted slowly.

"Are going to stay?" He questioned his hearting beating faster as he watched her. Whenever he was around her it would happen. Even when he was back in Charleston just thinking about her it would happen.

"On one condition."

"Okay. What's that?"

"That I get to test drive your car whenever I want for the whole weekend." Brooke smiled.

"Whatever you want Princess." Lucas laughed, as he led her by the hand to the rest of the group.

So did y'all rate or hate?


	2. Houdini

Daydreamer10/10/2004

A/N: Hey all, this is my first OTH fan fiction. So plz review with care & plz review. It took me a while to edit & write so I hope you all enjoy it.

If you have any questions ask them either in review or email.

Love Debbie - Rose

Different

One Tree Hill FF

Summary: Set after the season finale. During the summer, Lucas, after persistent begging from his mother & Haley, agrees to come home for the rest of the hols. Will sparks fly between Lucas & those he left behind?

Chapter 2

Lucas stood in Nathan's apartment helping his younger brother get set for the bash he was throwing that night. It's funny how time can change things so smoothly leaving the past behind, without a second glance. Just then Nathan entered the room.

Throwing a pillow at Lucas he grinned saying, "Oi Luc, I didn't invite you over here to brood in the middle of my living room!"

"What is with everyone & this brooding thing?! God, can't anyone tell the difference between brooding and thinking?" Lucas asked irritated.

Nathan called over his shoulder for his wife. "Haley, come deal with your best friend!"

Haley strolled over to Nathan and lent on his arm. "Why is he doing the moody/broody thing again?"

"Obviously not you guys." Lucas muttered. Nathan & Haley laughed.

"You guys are so cute together." Lucas commented. "I still can't believe you're married. I would have never done anything so gutsy. I was real surprised when Hales did."

"Yeah we know. We were there remember?" Hales joked as she kissed Nathan on the cheek.

Lucas glanced at his watch. "I got to go. I'll be back later."

There was no answer.

"The Newlyweds" were already kissing. Smiling he grabbed his jacket & left.

Lucas was walking down the street towards his mum's café when he bumped into Whitey.

"Hey Whitey."

"The Houdini returns." Whitey remarked wryly as he shook Lucas' hand. "How you doing kid?"

"I'm doing well, real well." Lucas said as it came out his mouth he realized it was true. He was happy. He had everything he needed but not everything he wanted. What he wanted had his car. He wanted Brooke.

"Are back for good or are you going to perform another magic trick?" Whitey questioned.

"That's still a mystery to me." Lucas declared. "But I'll let you know."

"If you're staying you better be at basketball team tryouts next semester. You understand Scott?"

"Perfectly, Coach." The sound of a car horn drowned his words. Lucas caught his former Coach staring across the road. Following his line of sight Lucas turned around to see Brooke parking by the curb in his brand new sports car.

"Hey Lucas; nice to see ya Whitey." Brooke greeted.

"It's nice to be seen by you Brooke. I'll be seeing you kids later." Whitey grinned walking off.

"So Lucas, where you heading?" She questioned.

"To my mum's café & then back to Nathan's. Why? You want to give me a ride?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, I don't normally pick up just anyone off the street, but for you, I'll make an exception." Brooke grinned mischievously.

"Wait, you'll make exception for me to ride in my own car?!" Lucas grinned.

"Well, it's mine for another 3 hours so I make the rules. You coming or what?" She asked flirtingly.

"You know I am." Lucas said as climbed into the passenger seat. Brooke turned up the radio & they drove off.

Suddenly Brooke's cell phone rang. She pulled to stop to answer it.

"Hey this is Brooke." She greeted. "Oh hey. What's going on? Sure. Wait hold let me write that down. K. I'll be there."

Brooke hung up. "Sorry Lucas I got to make a pit stop. If you want I'll drop you off at the chemist's."

"No, it's cool. I'll tag along plus if I go back to Nathan's I'll see some things happen between him & Haley that a brother & a best friend should never see." Lucas made a gagging sign.

Brooke giggled. It made Lucas' insides literally dance. He gave her his heart-warming smile and Brooke's heart leaped. She was so close to kissing him that she had to force herself to put the car in gear & drive off.

So did y'all rate or hate?

PS. Thanks for the reviews. I love y'all & I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Debbie-Rose


	3. 4 minutes

_A/N: Hey all, this is my first OTH fan fiction. So plz review with care & plz review. It took me a while to edit & write so I hope you all enjoy it._

_If you have any questions ask them either in review or email._

_Love Debbie - Rose_

_Different_

_One Tree Hill FF_

_Summary: Set after the season finale. During the summer, Lucas, after persistent begging from his mother & Haley, agrees to come home for the rest of the hols. Will sparks fly between Lucas & those he left behind?_

Chapter 3

It was dark when Brooke & Lucas pulled up outside Nathan's apartment. Music blared from the entrance & laughter drifted out from an open window. Brooke switched off the radio & took the keys out of the ignition. She handed the keys to Lucas, who pocketed them.

"So do you want to come up?" Lucas asked Brooke.

Brooke shook her head causing her coffee chocolate hair to fall in front of her beautiful coloured eyes. Lucas reached over and pulled her hair back from her face.

"Come on Brooke stay a little while. Just 20 minutes then I'll drive you home. Please?" Brooke's resolve falter at the sound of her ex begging her gently.

"Okay but only twenty minutes, no more. Okay?" She made him promise.

"No more." Lucas grinned as he lead her through the door of the apartment.

Nathan was the first person they met. He was clearly drunk.

"Hey bro. We were waiting for you to get the party started but we decided to get it warmed up you. "

Lucas smiled knowingly. "I'm sure you did Nathan."

Brooke waved at the various people she knew as Luc chatted to anyone & everyone. Getting bored Brooke walked off to find Theresa, Haley & Peyton.

Brooke watched as Lucas laughed & joked with his mates & people he had just met. He had this natural kindness & air around. Girls were instantly attracted to him & guys liked hanging around him. It didn't take him long to earn someone's trust. Like he was the only member of Tree Hill High who Jake revealed to about his daughter. As she was thinking this she began rediscover why she had loved him, and still did in the first place. Brooke remembered the list of reasons that Theresa, the rest of the cheerleading squad and the basketball team had written for why she & Lucas were good for each other.

Flashback

"Okay girls that's it for today. Good work have fun over the weekend, if you're lucky I might put in an appearance for one of your little raves!" Brooke said.

"Whatever Brooke. Me & the girls wanted to give you this." Theresa handed over a piece of white paper to her as she the rest of girls left to go home.

Sitting alone in the gym Brooke unfolded the paper & began to read.

"28 reasons why Broody & Cheery are good for each other.

1) Because they bought whipped cream and condoms together – Nathan

2) Because she tried to change for him and he told her not too - Peyton

3) Because she read a book for him and she probably will never do that again – Theresa

4) Because she stripped in his car & as much I wanted her to do that for me she never did – Mike

5) Because he thinks her tattoo is very sexy – Kerry (p.s if it doesn't work Luc I have one too. Just kidding Brooke.)

6) Because the word love is in their names (L)ucas sc(O)tt da(V)is, brook(E) – Mouth

7) Because he is the first really great guy she has ever dated & because she makes him happy which makes me happy & she helped me & Nathan get together even through I told her to stay out of my life – Haley..."

End of Flashback

Out of the corner of his eye Lucas was watching Brooke. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was to him. If anyone had told him at the beginning of the year he'd fall for who he did, he'd of laughed.

Lucas turned away from the image of Brooke as Haley called him to help her drag a drunken younger half brother of his into their bedroom.

When he returned Brooke had disappeared.

"Peyton have you seen Brooke?" He questioned.

"I think she went home." Peyton hardly finished sentence when Lucas left and headed for the door.

Lucas pulled up outside Brooke's house. He opened the front door with the spare key from under the flowerpot on the porch. He climbed the stairs to Brooke's bedroom. When he opened the door Brooke sat up in her bed.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Lucas walked towards her bed & took her face in his hands.

"You still owe me 4 minutes." He kissed her. It wasn't quick peck. It was a long lingering which made Brooke dizzy. When they separated he said. "I missed you Cheery."

"I missed you too Broody." She kissed him again and they fell into a gentle rhythm.

The morning after

Lucas awoke to find Brooke staring at him & playing with his hair. He was glad he had decided against shaving it.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile, handsome."

"You should have woken me up."

"But I like watching you sleep. You look so cute." Brooke smiled. Lucas smiled back.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Let's go watch a movie & sit in the make out row like before." Brooke suggested.

"Let's go but first I need a shower." Lucas stood up.

"In that case, what a coincidence I need one too." Brooke smiled seductively.

4 hours later

The reunited couple walked into Karen's Café, giggling & hand-in-hand. Haley looked up in surprise.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see this again." Lucas rolled his eyes, kissed Brooke on the cheek & went to the back to check on his mother.

"Hey, so what happened?" Haley questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm loving it, I'm loving it so much! Today we went to watch I-Robot. Ask me what happened in the movie." Brooke instructed.

"What happened in the movie?"

"I have no idea. We laughing & kissing the whole through. I even missed the naked Will Smith scene!"

"Wow. Brooke you're glowing. I hope this works out for you." Haley said genuinely.

"So do we."

Lucas came out the back. He took Brooke's hand. "Come on Cheery. We have things to do. Let's leave Haley here to clean up."

"Bye Friend." Brooke greeted as she left.

Nathan walked in after them. Placing himself in front of the counter, he asked confusedly, "Did you just see, what I saw or was that a mirage or something wife?"

"Oh I saw it, husband." Haley confirmed.

"When did that happen?" Nathan asked.

"When you were drunk out of your mind last night."

"I wasn't that drunk!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Sure Nathan." Haley said sarcastically.

_So did y'all rate or hate?_

_PS. Thanks for the reviews. I love y'all & I promise the next chapter will be longer!_

_Debbie-Rose_


	4. Flipside Day

Daydreamer27/10/2004

A/N: Hey all, this is my first OTH fan fiction. So plz review with care & plz review. It took me a while to edit & write so I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Chad or any other of the actors & actresses /(Sucks doesn't it?)

If you have any questions ask them either in review or email.

Love Debbie - Rose

Different

One Tree Hill FF

Summary: Set after the season finale. During the summer, Lucas, after persistent begging from his mother & Haley, agrees to come home for the rest of the hols. Will sparks fly between Lucas & those he left behind?

Chapter 4

Lucas & Brooke sat next to each other in the gang's booth in Karen's Café opposite Nathan & Haley planning the day.

"Nate & I are going to meet up with the boys at the rivercourt today." Lucas revealed.

"Yay! Do you know what this means Tutor girl?" Brooke questioned beaming.

"Nope." Haley said truthfully.

"It means its Flip Side Girl day." Brooke announced.

"Flip Side Girl day? What's that?" Haley said perplexed.

"It's a day when two girls who are friends boyfriends go out together, the girls have to do something that the one of the girls would do that the other wouldn't or doesn't do often & then in the evening the roles are reversed. But it has to fun." Lucas answered for his girlfriend.

Nathan laughed. "Where'd you learn that?!"

"From Brooke." Lucas admitted. Brooke kissed him on the lips.

"I have taught you well." She whispered sexily into his mouth. "You'll be rewarded appropriately."

"I can't wait." Lucas grinned seductively.

"Hey come on people, we _are_ still here you know!" Haley pipped up disgusted.

"You & Nathan are much worse, much worse. I have to put with the "Newlywed's moments" which are probably R rated but luckily I've only seen the trailer which is most likely Pg-13. So if I want to make out with my Girlfriend I will." Lucas shot back.

"What R rated stuff?" Nathan insisted.

"Well for example last Thursday when Hales couldn't find the hair brush & you said her that she should..." Lucas was interrupted by Nathan abruptly. Haley was blushing like mad

"You win. You win man!"

"Hey you wanted me to dish it Baby Bro & that's what I'm doing. I've got more, like the time when Nathan was feeling sick. He asked Haley to take his temperature after that it was red hot because they had..." Nathan dragged his brother the arm out of the Café shouting their goodbyes leaving the girls giggling.

"So now they've gone it's time for you to choose what we are going to do." Brooke said still slightly giggling from Nathan & Lucas' antics. A light bulb seemed to appear above Haley's head.

"I get the morning. It's only 8:30 am in the morning. Meet me at the train station at 9 & bring money and at least 3 changes of outfit."Haley said as she left the café.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke yelled after Haley's retreating figure. Brooke sat down and looked at her takeaway medium cup decaf.

"I guess it's just you & me till 9 o'clock." Brooke sighed.

Brooke sat next to Haley on park bench in New York City. Brooke couldn't believe what had happened in the short space of time. They'd been having a blast a few hours ago & now Haley was crying into her shoulder & she had no idea what to do.

She wished Lucas was here. He'd know what to do but she took comfort in the fact that he was there at home with his devastating blue oceanic eyes & his blond spiky hair.

"What am I going to do Brooke?" Haley sobbed.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out." Brooke answered her tone was depressed & hollow.

There was no hint to the fact that in different circumstances she'd be laughing non stop.

"_In different circumstances," _Brooke thought wryly. "_I wish that was true." _

Brooke stood up & reached back for Haley's hand.

"Come on. Let's go home."

They walked off in silent misery & pain

Almost 2 weeks later

Peyton, Haley & Brooke found themselves bored as their boyfriends were off doing their own thing. Peyton had started dating Pedro Marques a boy from her summer art course & everyone liked him. He was funny, smart & surprisingly not moody. The most important thing was that he made Peyton laugh & smile and Brooke thought that if he could achieve that, he could achieve anything.

Suddenly, Peyton piped up an idea coming to her mind.

"Hey, how about we have one of those things you & Haley had a few weeks ago, a flipside girl's day!"

As soon as Peyton suggested this Haley face fell & Brooke knew she had to do something before Haley began to cry.

"Nah! That is so last week ago. I know how about we just rent loads of chick flicks that make us cry & eat ice cream & popcorn at my place. We could even have a sleepover." Brooke cut in.

"Okay." Peyton agreed feeling a little jealous that Brooke & Haley had shared something she hadn't. They'd been inseparable since they'd come back from New York & they hadn't offered any details. It had become their little own private secret. She hated to admit it to herself but it seemed the closer Brooke & Haley got, the more distance was created between her & Brooke.

She was so wrapped in her thoughts that Peyton didn't notice Haley mouth a thank you to Brooke. Maybe then she'd have known that something had gone wrong on the last Flipside Girl's day.

So did y'all rate or hate?

PS. Thanks for the reviews. I love y'all & I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Debbie-Rose


	5. Helping Brooke

_A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for not ud for so long but I'm working to change it._

Chapter 5

A day later

"I'm really worried about Brooke, Hales. She's just not herself. When we go to a party, she wants to leave after 5 minutes, she's dressing different she even wants quit cheerleading when we get back to school, she says it's dangerous. I don't understand what's going on. She hasn't told you anything has she?" Lucas asked confusion apparent in his voice.

It broke Haley's heart all over again. Right then there she knew she had to do something; she was the only one who could.

"She doesn't need too. Look Lucas, I'll talk to her for you. Everything will be alright Lucas. I promise." Haley grabbed her coat Lucas' car keys. "Cover for me."

Haley headed for the door.

"Haley!" She turned around to face her best friend.

"Thank you." Lucas whispered.

"You're welcome." God she wished he'd still be thanking her after it was all over.

Brooke's House

Living Room

Brooke sat in font of the large fireplace in her parlour ripping out pages from books and leaflets was currently throwing them into the fire, which was currently blazing.

"Brooke, why are doing this?"

Brooke didn't have to turn to know who was speaking.

"I'm burying the past Haley." Brooke replied shortly as her best friend sat cross-legged opposite her.

"That's precisely the problem Brooke; you're burying the problem not facing it head on. Talk to me Brooke." Haley urged.

"I can't talk Hales." Brooke said as tears began to cloud her vision. "It hurts to talk, God damn it Hales! It hurts to breath. It feels like a part of me, a part of Lucas has just been ripped out of me, as easily as ripping out the pages from these pamphlets!" Haley pulled Brooke into a hug.

"It's not that I'm not glad that I saved you from being raped by that guy Haley, it's just I wish I could go back change the way I did and then maybe everything could have been different. Maybe I wouldn't have lost my baby." Tears over spilt from Brooke's eyes as she began to sob.

_Flashback_

Haley Brooke sat by the bar of a hot up and coming NY club. A couple of guys had been checking them out. They'd had come here to celebrate Brooke's pregnancy so they were therefore having a non-alcoholic night.

"Brooke, order me a diet coke, I need to go toilet." Haley shouted over the music.

"Okay."

Brooke watched as Haley made it through the sea of dancing people laughing at the slight of a drunken man just missing Haley as he threw up. Brooke turned round to order Haley's drink.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark haired man point at Haley follow her into the girl's bathroom.

Panic flashed through Brooke. She ran to the girls rooms to find a crying Haley pined to the wall by the man who undressing her.

Acting on instinct Brooke drop kicked the guy in the head. The guy stumbled away giving Haley the chance to fix her self up.

"You stupid bitch you shouldn't have done that. You're going to pay." He kicked her directly in the stomach. Not expecting the sudden attack Brooke fell to the floor, and Haley screamed in pain when the guy pulled her towards him. Needing to get to Brooke, Haley bit him right then a group of girls entered the bathroom. The guy ran before he could be exposed.

"Brooke, are you alright?" Haley cried from shame and distress. Brooke lifted a bloody hand away from the bottom of her stomach.

"My baby!"

_End of flashback_

Lucas stood in the doorway of the parlour watching with sad eyes. Haley looked up at that moment their eyes connected. Haley stood up leaving Lucas to take her place. Brooke looked up to find her boyfriend watching her.

"I'm sorry Luc." Lucas made his way to her. "Do you hate me?"

"No cheery, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, I love you."

"I love you too, Broody."

Lucas looked around at all the books leaflets around him that hadn't been destroyed.

"We should keep these; we'll probably need them in the future." Brooke's face lit up a little. She pulled him into hug.

Smiling from the edge of the room, Haley exited the house. She had her own demons to face.


	6. A Sense of Normality

**Chapter 6**

Haley sat in the gang's booth facing Peyton in Karen's Café.

"So how are Lucas & Brooke?" Peyton questioned.

"They're fine. They're just coping together & spending as much time together as possible before the school fall starts." Haley replied honestly.

"That's great. How are you dealing?" Peyton asked genuinely concerned.

"Better. Now that it's out in the open. I feel better knowing that everyone's there for me. I used to have nightmares of what could have happened if Brooke hadn't come to my rescue but now they're rare. All that's one my mind is to help Brooke survive. She's more damaged than I am from that experience, so I want to help fix especially since she sacrificed a deep and meaningful part of her & my best friend to save me. I feel like I owe her something. I took away a part of her soul and now I'm giving it back, so that we can both heal. I'm probably not making much sense right now." Haley answered.

"No, you're making perfect sense." Peyton encouraged truthfully. "But you don't have to give Brooke anything back you know?"

"I know and Brooke's already told me a thousand times before and…" Haley's voice seemed to drift off in Peyton's mind. She felt selfish for thinking it but she was jealous of Brooke & Haley's relationship, whenever she talked to one of them they'd always quote the other or bring up a past conversation. It made her feel like they were the new best friends and she was the tag along or the friend but not the favourite one. She'd been trying as best as she could to try to help them both but it was hard because she hadn't been there. Neither had Nathan or Lucas but they were romantically involved with the girls & they were brothers so they'd exchange information.

Her role in the group was to be the "Tortured Artist" or "the one cheerleader without cheer" and Brooke's best friend & Haley's confidant but all three of those roles were quickly disappearing. Brooke was getting closer to Haley, Haley had switched to telling Brooke her feelings & secrets and Pedro was slowly sucking the tortured out of her and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Peyton? Peyton?" Haley waved a hand in front of her friends face to jolt her back to life.

"Sorry must have spaced out. What were we talking about?" Peyton asked.

"About how Brooke and I were planning to…" Peyton stood up cutting Haley off.

"I'm sorry Haley but I have some stuff to do. See you around." Peyton left as soon as she could.

Nathan walked in from the back & sat opposite his wife. "What was that all about?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Haley answered.

"Well that's a first!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"HEY!" Haley protested as she hit her hubby around the head.

"WHAT! It's true!"

"Hey gorgeous." Lucas said to Brooke as he walked into her room dressed in a pair of loose Levi's & a white Bart Simpson t-shirt with a white to faded blue denim jacket.

"Right back atcha! Feeling kiddie to day?" She said pointing to his t-shirt.

"Well you do bring out my fun side." Luke replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Brooke raised one of her own before disappearing into her walk in closet.

"Where are Haley & Nate?" She called.

"Downstairs, they didn't want to see anything "sexual" between us." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Lucas, stop rolling your eyes! You'll get wrinkles."

"Brooke how could you possibly know that? You can't even see me!"

Brooke came out of her wardrobe wearing a blue polka dot halter neck & a pair of white jeans.

"Because you had the "I'm about to roll my eyes" tone of voice on. I know everything about you!"

"Of course you do. I know something about you that you don't yet." Lucas said in a mysterious voice.

"Oh really & what's that?" Brooke retorted huskily.

"This…" Lucas grabbed her & kissed her.

When they back up for air she answered, "I totally knew that!"

She pushed him onto her bed & they resumed their lip lock.

20 minutes later 

Haley & Nathan rushed in with their eyes closed.

"Are you guys naked?" She squealed.

"Unfortunately, not Haley." Brooke confirmed as pushed Lucas off her.

Satisfied that there was nothing for them to see, they opened their eyes.

"Guys, we're 29 minutes behind schedule thanks to you!" Haley cried.

"Wait what were you & Nathan doing during 28 of those minutes?" Lucas questioned suspiciously.

Haley went red. "Umm…nothing."

"Nothing man!" Nathan defended.

"Really Bro?" Lucas asked.

"Really!"

"Then how comes Haley's wearing your watch, you're wearing her bracelet?" He began.

"And how comes her skirt's back to front, you're wearing her hairclip, Nate." Brooke said joining in.

"Because I like her bracelet & she likes my watch." Nathan lied.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucas said to Brooke.

"Crack Haley!" They replied together.

"Haley is that true?" Brooke questioned sweetly. "I mean you'd never lie to me remember. You promised."

"No." Haley admitted.

"Nathan, it looks as if the jury has spoken bro!" Luc laughed.

"Which bathroom?" Brooke questioned.

"What!" Nathan asked caught off guard.

"Which bathroom? One, Two or Three?" She repeated.

"Two, I think."

Brooke took out her cell phone. "Ricardo? This is Brooke Davis could you get someone to clean bathroom 2 and 3 just to be safe? Great!" Lucas & Haley laughed out loud in the background. Brooke hung up and dialled a new number.

"Alex? It's Miss Davis I want a reservation for four actually make it six, in the VIP lounge. Love you, ciao!"

"Could we go now?" Nathan said irritably.

"Just one more phone call to make, bathroom boy! Amy darling! How we doing? That's great!" Lucas was surprised at the actual genuineness in her voice. "I know its short notice but can I, Lucas & two of my friends come to the new country club today? Oh thank you Amy, you're the best! Call me when you have your baby. Bye." Brooke turned to the rest of the gang. "Now we can go."

**_A medium sized update for you since i've been neglecting my update duties. I hope people will review this chapter because i have more than 6 readymade chapters to come. R&R_**

**_Love Debbie_**


	7. Anything but ordinary

**Hey y'all**

**This is the first of today's double update so enjoy. There's less Peyton Bashing in this so some of ya are going to be disappointed**

**Chapter 8**

Brooke lay with next to Haley & Peyton in a sunset themed Dior tankini by her pool exchanging childhood stories. Haley was wearing an indigo blue & white Armani tankini Brooke had given her & Peyton was wearing a black and silver 2 piece.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Brooke smiled amused holding a sun reflector in front of her face.

"Nope, he got grounded for like forever." Haley giggled.

A shadowed appeared over Brooke. Brooke shielded her eyes, squinting through her Dolce & Gabanna sunglasses to find her boyfriend topless above her. He smiled at her.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself in your defence?" She asked playfully as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I was 9 years old!" He cried.

"You've go to do better than that Luc." Peyton exclaimed.

"Well since we are dishing stories from the past when Haley was7 she ripped her skirt & when she got she home she tried to glue it back together ended up gluing it to her hair. Luckily it wasn't that much that she needed to get it cut off."

Everyone started to laugh including Haley who tried to push Lucas in the pool. Grinned mischievously, he pulled both them into the swimming pool.

When Haley resurfaced she ducked Lucas' head underwater again. Nathan appeared in the backyard holding a basketball. Jake & Tim were with him.

"Lucas man, please don't drown my wife!" Nathan laughed.

"Drown her! She's practically attacking me!" Lucas shouted back as he resurfaced swimming after Haley who was trying escape.

"Luc, you want me call you a lifeguard?" Jake asked.

"Man too bad Pamela Anderson isn't here!" Tim sighed. Everyone turned to look at him even the two fighting in the pool.

"What are talking about man?" Jake questioned frowning.

"You said lifeguard. I'd love to see Pam running down here in her Baywatch swimsuit. I'd help her out." Tim licked him his lips suggestively.

"Tim, this is the reason you don't have a girlfriend." Peyton pointed out.

"I do. In fact she'll be here in 10 minutes." Tim countered.

"Tim, are you sure she's not your cousin?" Haley said not believing him.

"Uugh! That's just disgusting!" Tim said.

Suddenly a voice shouted at the gang. "Hey T!"

An Asian American pretty girl standing at the end of the yard. Tim turned around giving the gang an "I told you so" look.

"T?" Brooke repeated sceptically. Haley gave a short laugh as she & the rest of the gang watched as the girl kissed their "class clown" type friend.

Jake and the others realized as the girl got closer to them that she wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous.

"Hey guys. This is Claudia, my girlfriend. She just transferred here from San Francisco."

"Hi guys, Tim's told me a lot about you guys."

"It'd better have been all good." Brooke commented sending Tim a death stare.

"Trust me it was." Claudia smiled.

"I'm Brooke Davis. This is my place." Brooke extended her hand & Claudia took it. For some reason they already liked each other without knowing each other.

"This is Broody. He's my boyfriend." Brooke said pointing to Lucas.  
"My real name's Lucas Scott. Nice to meet you, no offence to you or anything but everyone's dying to know, you're really pretty & you seen really smart so why are you with Tim?" Lucas questioned.

Claudia laughed. "You know what's so funny? His mum asked me that same question two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago. How long have you two been together? I'm Nathan Scott by the way, Tim's best friend."

"About a month now." Claudia answered. Haley gasped. "Are you two brothers pointing to Lucas & Nathan? I mean y'all have the same last name & all."

"They're half brothers. It's a long story." Haley replied.

Brooke took over again. "That's Haley she's Lucas' best friend, they've known each other forever & Nathan's wife. Oh & she's my best friend too."

"You two are married? So is my twin brother Christopher. He got married two years ago. When did you get married?"

"A few months ago." Haley answered.

Claudia grinned. "You've got to tell me how. I'm a sucker for a romance."

"Then what are you doing with Tim?" Peyton joked.

"PEYTON!" Tim yelled pushing her playfully

"Cause he's not as dim as he seems & he's quite sweet when you get to know him." Claudia said icily. She instantly hated this Peyton girl. She didn't like her attitude & the way she joked around, making her boyfriend feel small.

Everyone immediately sensed the tension. Brooke instantaneously broke it.

"Moving on from our cheerleader without cheer, last of all but not least this is Jake our local and loyal teen father & Lucas' best bud."

Peyton wasn't listening as Jake introduced himself to Claudia. Her day had just gone from perfect to bad. Tim's new girlfriend didn't like her; that seemed like an understatement. Claudia hated her within 20 seconds of meeting her. Not only that but Haley was introduced as Brooke's best friend & she was just the cheerleader without cheer.

It seemed to her that slowly by slowly she was falling out of favour with her crew and it hurt that a new girl could just come in and be told things that it had taken ages for everyone to confess to her.

Peyton was snapped out of her daze by Haley.

"Peyton are you coming?" Peyton blinked confusedly as she found just herself, Haley and Nathan alone in the yard.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you coming inside to watch a movie & eat ice cream?" Haley asked again.

"Actually my dad's leaving tonight so I promised I'd spend sometime with him so I've got to go anyway. Bye."

"Bye." Haley & Nathan said in unison.

Peyton watched with sad eyes as Nathan piggy banked Haley through the sliding doors.

Peyton walked into her house. "Dad!"

There was no answer. Peyton made her way into the kitchen to find a note waiting for her.

"_Sorry Honey but I have to run. _

_I've left you some pizza & my credit card. Don't max it out with Brooke before I get home._

_Dad."_

20 minutes later Peyton was seated in front of the TV watching Cartoon Network.

"So much for a perfect day." She whispered.

_Whose eyes am I behind?  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design?  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me _

I don't understand anything anymore  
And this web that I'm tied up  
Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up  
To get to your story  
It's anything but ordinary

And when the world is on its knees  
With me, it's fine  
And when I come to the rescue  
I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need  
Where's mine?  
'Cause you're what I need so very  
But I'm anything but ordinary

Can you save me from this world of mine  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation  
You are the one  
Look what you've done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke  
You're just a kid  
You weren't ready for what you did, no

And when the world is on its knees  
With me, it's fine  
And when I come to the rescue  
I do it for you  
Time after time  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need  
Where's mine?  
'Cause you're what I need so very  
But I'm anything but ordinary

I think I'm trying to save the world for you  
You've been saving me, too.  
We could just stay in and save each other

I'm anything but ordinary x2


	8. Declaration of Love

**Chapter 8**

Brooke Davis comfortably lay on her back, on her 4 poster king size bed shrieking & shifting across her duvet, as the love of her life tickled her bare stomach.

"Broody stop it!" Brooke giggled.

"No way cheery, not till you say it." Lucas grinned.

"Okay, I give in! You Lucas Scott are the most gorgeous in our relationship!" Brooke declared childishly.

"See that wasn't so hard." Luc said.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to say in my life." Brooke answered slyly.

"HEY!" Lucas cried. "I think I'm insulted."

Brooke smiled up adoringly at her boyfriend. "Don't be." she whispered getting out of bed. She pulled up her blue jeans which were currently falling due to all the squirming she had done & disappeared. She reappeared wearing a blue t-shirt with the slogan "I'm not in love and don't really wannabe (But this is an old t-shirt)" written on in white.

Brooke twirled around on the spot a few times. "You like?"  
"I love you in anything honey." Lucas replied his voice filled with affection & tenderness. "…But I especially love you in nothing."

He winked at her saucily.

"And to think that was almost sweet." She joked.

The couple hadn't had sex in awhile but they seemed, no, they were stronger than before. It was the first time Brooke had ever been in a relationship where she could actually be herself and not be so fake or false. Or live up to her sluttish reputation. It was nice to know that there was someone here for her. It was nice to wake up and know that she was experiencing what Haley & Nathan did everyday. It was nice to experience love in its true form.

She had known for sometime before today that she was close to it but now it was official. She, Brooke Davis was in love with Lucas Scott.

The only problem being that she had no idea whatsoever if he felt the same way towards her. From the beginning of relationship, before & after Charleston, they hadn't declared anything yet apart from when he found out about NY but he had probably said it to calm her down. Sure they had talked about the future but other than the truth coming out about her & Haley's adventure the phrase "I love you" hadn't come out of either of their mouths.

As Brooke fell deeper into the Scott spiral as Haley called it, she began to get more & more anxious.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

Brooke blinked out of her state to find Luc's sky blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied distractedly. "Really."

Lucas wasn't buying any of it but he was unable to question further when the doorbell rang.

"I thought Hales & Nate weren't coming to 9 pm. It's only 10 am." Lucas commented.

"I know." Brooke ran down the stairs. She checked her appearance before opening the door.

A fed ex delivery man stood on the doorstep.

"Hi, are you Miss Brooke Davis?" He asked a southern accent apparent in his voice.

"Yeah. What are you delivering to me?" Brooke questioned confused.

"Mr & Mrs Davis sent this to you." The delivery man moved in the doorway so Lucas & Brooke could admire a brand new black Porsche sitting in the driveway with a red ribbon tied around the hood. It was decked out with TV's and the latest blueberry laptop. "They want me to congratulate you on your new addition to your family unit."

Brooke gasped then to began to laugh hysterically. Lucas recovered from his initial shock. The fed ex man looked uncomfortable so Lucas took the form.

"I'll sign."

"Have a nice day man." The delivery man climbed into his van & drove off.

Lucas led Brooke into the house. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Yeah my sister Amy gave birth two days ago so this probably my parent's penance for not being there." Brooke took out her cell phone and dialled her parent's phone number into it.

"Hey dad, mum. It's Brooke. Just so you know you sent the car to the wrong child. I'll pay for someone to send it to London for you."

"Well, I guess that's sorted." Lucas said.

Brooke rolled her eyes & pretended to sigh. "It's okay. You can go."

Lucas looked confused for second. "You know what I'm talking about Luc." She handed him the envelope with the keys to Porsche in. "You can go check out the car. Yeah & you can call the guys over. I need to call some people anyway."

Lucas kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best honey."

When Brooke returned to her driveway. Tim and Lucas were sitting on the leather interior of the car, listening to the radio while Jake & Nathan were playing NBA superstar in the backseats.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan greeted. "This car is fantastic. Too bad you have to give her up."

"Brooke just so you know tell you're parents that I have a child so they should feel free to send me a gift anytime." Jake said scoring while Nathan's back was turned.

"Jake you are such a cheater man!" Nathan declared pushing Jake. Brooke climbed into the driver's seat positioning herself on Lucas' lap who welcomed her with a kiss.

Haley walked in to the front of the house through the front door.

"Hi people, husband." She smiled. "Who's ride?"

"Brooke's. She has to return it because it's really for her older sister but her parents sent it to the wrong child."

"Bummer!" Haley said as she sat in between Nate & Jake.

"Its good thing you're here." Haley shot Brooke a look of confusion. Brooke smiled mischievously at her best friend. "Well actually the car's mine now. My parents said since it was delivered to me it's my property. They're going to send Amy & Jonathan a Lexus instead." Brooke announced breathless from the kiss she had just received.

"That means you have 2 cars, 3 if you count the Mercedes for your parents in the garage." Tim said speaking for the first time after getting off the phone with Claudia.

"I know & don't need so many cars, so I decided not sell my old one but give it away." Brooke said.

"Give it away to whom?" Jake said pausing him & Nathan's game.

"Me!" Tim smiled hopefully at her. "You'll be my best friend forever!"

The gang laughed.

"Sorry Tim. I already have 3 best friends. As a matter of fact I'm giving to the Newlyweds." Brooke declared.

"What!" Nathan & Haley said in unison.

"Well, I know how you two need a car & I have three so it makes sense. So…" She threw the keys at Nathan who caught them.

"Thank you." Nathan said showing his appreciation by kissing her on the cheek.

"It's cool." Haley practically looked like she was going to cry. "Don't cry Tutor girl. You deserve it."

Haley hugged Brooke tightly. Unfortunately for Tim he was in between them.

"Umm girls, this is sweet and all but I do need oxygen." The girls laughed nervously & awkwardly withdrew.

An hour later 

Everyone had departed. Jake to tend to Jenny. Haley & Nathan to just drive home in their new car & spend sometime together. Tim had walked down 4 houses to get to Claudia's. Now, Brooke & Lucas lay entwined on the sofa in the parlour. Lucas played with a stray curl which had escaped from Brooke's ponytail.

"What you did today was fantastic." Lucas commented unexpectedly.

"What? You mean for Hales & the ex jerk?" Brooke asked looking up at her boyfriend. He nodded.

"It wasn't much." Brooke shrugged. "It was helping out a friend. They needed something, which I just happened to have more than one of. The logical thing was to give it to them. Plus they deserve it. They have the most amazing love and they've gone through so much to get to the stage it's at. I want that. Don't you?"

"Nope, because I already have it." He replied. "You know I love you right."

"I do now." She kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered into his mouth.

_**What did ya think? Rate it or Hate it? Love it or could do without it? R&R. I'll update on Friday after my SATS. Love Debbie**_


	9. Cute Face

**Chapter 9**

"Come on Brookie! It's only for a day and Claudia & Peyton are coming! Note to self; keep them separate" Haley whined.

Brooke gave her a look of disbelief. Haley winced.

"Okay maybe its three days."

"Hales, I love you & all but I don't want to go on a road trip to San Francisco right now. I want to stay with my boyfriend. There are only 5 more days left till we go back to school you know." Brooke argued.

"Please, I'll be your best friend." Haley begged using her cute face. Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You're already my best friend."

"Well, it's okay if you don't come." Haley said distantly deciding to use another strategy knowing it couldn't fail, it had worked hundreds of times before.

Brooke frowned suspiciously taking a sip of her coffee. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when you come back and everyone's come back from where've been you won't be able to say you've been anywhere." Haley shrugged.

"Yeah but they all know I have the money to go wherever I want."

"Yeah but know how rumours start…I hear Amanda has some beef with you and is looking for a way to knock you down. I mean she does have a motive. You did humiliate her in front of the whole town and you did kick her off the squad and the fashion and prom committees plus…"

"Fine!" Brooke gave in. "But only if Lucas can come."

"Yay! You're the best tigger." Haley said as she bounced out the room.

"I already knew that!" Brooke screamed after her. "God what have I gotten myself into."

Lucas walked in from the back of his mum's café a few minutes later. "San Francisco?"

Brooke watched him as sat next to her in the booth at the back. "Yep, she used the cute face and reverse psychology on me."

"The cute face! I know it well. When we were nine she made me play dolls with her and it was all because of the cute face." Lucas said. "The trick is not to look her in the eye."

"You played dolls with me because you loved me." Haley declared as she ate a chocolate chip cookie. "Just like the time when we played Princesses!"

"No we played princesses because you blackmailed me! You said you were going to rip the head of my action man and you did anyway." Lucas exclaimed childishly.

"That's because you wouldn't put on the tiara!" Haley retorted.

"Oh come on. You put nail vanish on me and it was pink! I had done enough." Lucas answered back. "Anyway, the week after you flushed Freddie the goldfish down the toilet! He was my favourite fish."

"He was your only fish dummy and he was plastic! And that was because you cut off Repunzel Barbie's hair."

Brooke tuned out of the conversation happy that she had gotten know these too. She cuddled into Lucas. It was amazing and pretty sad that if it hadn't been for Basketball that she'd had never fallen in love and met Haley who's one of the best and most loving people she'd ever met.

Not that she was discrediting Peyton but they were so different that it was a struggle to understand each other a lot of the time.

She had no idea what she had done deserve this blessing but she thanked anyone who was up there for it anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked softly. Haley was watching, she too was concerned.

"I was just thinking about how our lives would be so different if you hadn't joined the basketball team. I'd still be the queen bee, you and Haley would be doing your thing and Haley wouldn't be married to my childhood friend."

"Yeah, that's true." Haley smiled faintly looking down at her wedding ring. "Do you think we'd have still found each other?"

"Probably." Brooke said. "I mean it is a small town." She said cracking her first joke of the morning.

"I think we would have but maybe just not so early. I think maybe we'd end up at the same college or something. If we destined to be this way like I think, know…" Lucas said correcting himself. "We'd have met somehow."

"Yeah. Fate is a freak. Come on I'd never have thought Haley and Nathan could be so perfect for each other."

"Hey!" Haley protested hitting Brooke's arm.

"It's true! I'm still a huge Naley fan through." Brooke laughed.

"Well however we ended up like this, I'm just glad we did." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Brooke kissed him.

"Please guys! I'm still here! What did I do to deserve the torture!" Haley yelled disgusted.

"Hey you're just jealous!" Brooke said. The door opened and Nathan walked in with a snuggling Claudia & Tim behind him.

"Wife, I need a hug." Nathan whined. "They've been at it all day." He said pointing at the couple behind them who were kissing deeply. Lucas laughed

Haley kissed her husband hello.

"I'm happy for Tim. He's finally got someone who understands him." Brooke said.

"I'll be happy for him too if don't have nightmares tonight!" Nathan complained.

"Trust me you won't!" Haley whispered to him. He raised his eyebrows and slapped Haley butt.

"Ugh now I think I'm going to have nightmares!" Tim and Lucas said in unison.

"They better not do that in San Francisco otherwise I vote for leaving them stranded." Tim commented.

"I'm right behind you man." Lucas said slamming fists with Tim.

"We can hear you know!" Haley said mid kiss.

Tim rolled his eyes heavenwards and he and Lucas continued their conversation about the latest Basketball game as their girlfriends were talking about what they were packing for San Fran.

If fate was watching them right now she'd be smiling but ifit wasPeyton I'm not so sure she would be.

**Sorry it's a day late y'all but iwas preoccupied with other things. Thanx so much to kinGsFaN for reviewing every single OTH fanfic i've put up so far._I have a new one coming out today, i've only wriiten one chapter so it may be a slow update process so please be patient with me._**

_**Love Debbie**_


End file.
